Love Me Like You Do
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome gave the man a smile, true and genuine as she gently kissed his lips, trying to convey her feelings for him. She now understood why Midoriko sent her here...and she was happy, and she wouldn't change it for the world.


_**Love Me Like You Do**_

 _ **Summary: Kagome gave the man a smile, true and genuine as she gently kissed his lips, trying to convey her feelings for him. She now understood why Midoriko sent her here...and she was happy, and she wouldn't change it for the world.**_

 _ **Pairing: Kagome/(it's a surprise...but will be easy to guess in the next couple chapters)**_

 _ **Crossover: Inuyasha/A Court of Thorns and Roses**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **x-X-x**_

Kagome glanced around her, she had just left the cave she had been staying in for the last year or so since she came to this land. She knew Midoriko sent her here...but she wanted to be home.

Kagome had finished the jewel and made a wish, but because of that wish things changed. Kagome no longer existed because Kikyo lived...she lived and was going to have a happy life with Inuyasha.

Shippo had his Father, who was only killed because of a Shikon no Tama shard. He was living happily, growing up with a loving parent.

Miroku grew up without a wind-tunnel and had his own Father in his life. He was living an honest life as a Monk. His whole personality seemed different than Kagome knew.

Sango and Kirara, both were still in the Demon slayer village, hunting demons and living in a village that was still alive.

Kagome felt the pain of losing all of them, and her own family, who didn't know who she was. Midoriko had sent her to this world, and Kagome didn't know why. Kagome wanted to be in her own world so she could look after her family, even if they didn't know who she was...Kagome knew who they were. She wanted to be there to see them grown old and die.

For the Shikon No Tama didn't disappear after her wish...it became one with her. She would forever walk the lands.

 _'You will see in time why I made this choice...and I hope you will be fine with it...one day.'_

Those had been the parting words Midoriko had said before sending her to where she was no. A world like her own, but not alike at all.

Kagome could sense the magic on the lands, and learned they there where Fay in this world. She could feel the Fay, she never met one personally, but she had seen them. She knew they were someone like demons, but had a couple differences. Immortality is one of those differences.

Demons did live a long time, but not forever; like the Fay.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard movement and the sound of a twig snapping...something had shifted in the air. With narrowed eyes she swiftly moved through the forest without making a sound. She followed it until she saw what looked like a Wolf by a dead deer.

She held her breath as she really looked at the wolf in front of her.

It was definitely not a wolf.

"Fey" Kagome whispered as her voice carried softly through the clearing. The wolf...Fay, turned its head towards her, gold eyes looking into her blue heart clenched at such a familiar shade of gold. It reminded her so much of the color Inuyasha had.

Kagome went to move away when she saw an arrow sail through the air right into the Fay's eye, a horrible sound went through the clearing.

She saw a horrible picture in front of her. The Fey had an arrow in it's eye and on the ground, without even thinking Kagome ran to where the Fey was on the ground.

Hearing movement Kagome turned to see a girl looking at her in shock and another emotion. She knew this girl

Kagome looked at the girl more clearly... Feyre, if she remembered... she had only met her a couple of times when hunting in the woods. They didn't talk very much, the girl tended to avoid her when she could.

" _ **What did you do...**_ " Kagome whispered as she gently put a hand on the wolf, who was still breathing shallowly.

"Grab your deer and leave." Kagome snarled, eyes slightly glowing a bluish pink. She didn't condone a human killing a demon because they could when she lived in her world and she wouldn't let a human do the same thing to a Fey.

It was cruel.

Feyre did what she was told to do, Kagome could see her hands shaking as she did so. Kagome turned her attention to the Fay, and gave a sad look as she looked at it.

He was in such pain, Kagome could tell.

Kagome glanced over to see Feyre pick up the deer and make her way away from Kagome and the Fay.

"I'm sorry." Kagome told the Fey. She really was. Kagome wasn't sure if Feyre knew if he was a Fey or wolf, but she could at least apologize on her behalf, "She might not have known..."

The Fay gave a whine of pain, making Kagome bit her lip as she ran her hand through his fur, until her hand rested by his eye.

"It will be painful, but I am going to try to heal you..." Kagome told the male who just looked at her with his good eye, pleading almost to her to do whatever she needed.

"...I am going to heal you...but...let's keep this secret between us..." She paused before seeing the Fey not know what she meant before her hand glowed pink She grabbed the arrow from his eye and pulled, pouring all her healing energy into his eye to make the bleeding stop.

She needed to get the bleeding stopped if she wanted him to live.

Kagome really hoped she could save him.

She really did...

* * *

 _ **Yuki Note: Yes, it is a new crossover...but I am reading this story right now...and it wouldn't leave me alone! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I had fun writing it XD**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this! I don't usually do book crossovers, but this book stuck with me...and I hope you all like it!**_

 _ **Read and Review! Tell me what you thought of this!**_


End file.
